<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>虫巢之旅 by Azuresand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299415">虫巢之旅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand'>Azuresand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>虫巢之旅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我的儿子。</p><p>大德鲁伊范德尔·鹿盔此刻正趴在虫巢的入口，这里也是瓦尔斯坦的尸体消失的地方。瘦长的身体被拖拽着隐没在地穴之下的情景刻在这个父亲的心中，即使时隔两周，卡多雷半数撤离希利苏斯之后也未曾淡去。</p><p>他有耐心。长久的等待、观察、沟通是德鲁伊训练的一部分。风扬起的灰土落在他的衣服和头发上，让他几乎和沙漠的憔悴化为一体，但尽管他试了又试，与风、土地、甚至一点儿珍惜的水都交谈过，虫巢的地下结构依然是个怪诞的空洞。自然被扭曲了，颜色丑恶的紫土不回应他。</p><p>我的儿子。</p><p>他紧紧闭上眼睛，呼唤动物之灵的形象，猎豹带着些许担忧回应了他。这是冒险。但他实在不能容忍自己跟随已经不太需要指挥的部队，远离这片邪恶的土地，远离自己唯一的血亲。</p><p> </p><p>其拉虫族在筑穴上拥有奇特的美感，并不是没有智能的集群动物所达成的质朴的优雅，而是饱含着几何与数学理念的精致——所有活下来的斥候的报告书都不约而同的提到了这一点。鹿盔读过所有报告，并且自认为做了充足的准备，但走完螺旋向下的通道，见到虫穴的正体时，一时间仍被眼前的异象震住了心神。</p><p>因为它太广袤了。</p><p>依靠树木，卡多雷也能在居住上拥有相当大的空间跨度，那毕竟是零散的、飘摇点缀在林间的居所。此刻呈现在德鲁伊面前的广袤是另一种广袤。不规则的扩展的穹顶上，成千上万只甲虫发出橙黄色的生物光，上百个孔穴吞吐着爬动的肢体和拍动的翼膜，处处似乎都是一样的。为了支撑这个巨大的空间，在地面与穹顶之间修筑了数不清的柱子，柱子之间又有步道相连，步道再通向架在空间各式各样的其他结构，陆行的其拉虫族用肢爪在上忽略了重力地爬行。伴随着这一切的是让所有卡多雷噩梦中都出现过的，翅膀拍打的嗡嗡声。</p><p>没有所谓的中心，虫群是一体的。</p><p>和先前的观察一样，这个巢穴是工蜂们活动的地方。蹲在洞穴底部的猎豹隐藏得很好，没有虫子留意到它们之中已经混入了一个不属于同族的生物。</p><p>鹿盔在身边的墙壁上试了试爪子，虫子建筑的结构已经足以支撑他的体重。他弓起身体，窜上了离他最近的有些倾斜的步道，混在虫流中向能见到的第一个结构体蹑去。</p><p> </p><p>一个食物室。</p><p>一个卵室。</p><p>另一个食物室。</p><p>一个堆放尸体、兼做进食处的平台。</p><p>另一个卵室。</p><p>他从一个结构走向另一个结构。四处都是挥动的肢体，互相踩踏而不以为意的虫流。其拉虫族的建筑种类和社会结构一样单调得可怕，几乎都给他是在绕路的幻觉，离地表越来越远的高度则又否认这一点。每个结构都饱含着无趣的秩序，每个结构都完完全全没有不属于虫族的东西。</p><p>在心怀绝望的在步道上奔跑起来的时候，他才猛然意识到，潜行已经被打破了。</p><p> </p><p>一只异种虫的肢爪擦过他背上的毛皮。</p><p>鹿盔是名技艺精深的德鲁伊。借助同僚的力量，他曾经一人就施法面对上百只飞行精英。但他从未想过也不敢想自己在这种情况下被发现的命运。每只虫子用尖爪带走一点儿东西，他就什么都不会剩下。他的肌肉发僵，四肢不受控制地发起抖来，猎豹的形态从他的身体和心灵上褪去，露出一个可笑地趴在半空的步道上的人形。</p><p>从那个点为中心，整个巢穴的成员有条不紊地、以不可思议的效率找到了落脚点，爬行的窸窣声停下了，振翅的嗡鸣声消失了。</p><p>整个巢穴用可怕的寂静来迎接这个精灵。</p><p> </p><p>他调动起全部的意志力才抬起头来，所有的其拉虫族，倒挂的，停歇的，悬吊的，都跟着转过头去，两倍数量的复眼追随他的眼睛。他的耳中只有自己的心跳，鼓声一般，缓慢、悠长、在它们发动攻击的时候就会停止的心跳。</p><p>还有多久？在死前还有多久时间？</p><p>我知道你想要什么。</p><p>另一个声音侵入他的意识，让他几乎认为这是幻觉了，然而那个声音再度开口，又轻柔又飘渺，仿佛远在天边的虫鸣。</p><p>你会得到。</p><p> </p><p>德鲁伊手脚并用地沿着坡道向上爬去，虫群依旧沉默地给他让出一条路来。他没有受到伤害，但也站不起来，无形的力量将他压在地上。它们几乎是怜悯地对待他，允许他——允许他什么呢？</p><p>他转过一个弯，精灵形态的手掌毕竟不是为行走准备的，有温度的血染黑了紫色的结缔组织。他没有理会伤口，反而更加用力，徒劳地增加肉体上的苦痛。</p><p>我的儿子。</p><p>瓦尔斯坦的尸体就在那里，在一个平台的中央，只有那一具尸体，仿佛是专等着他的拜访。甚至相当的完整，就好像黑曜石刀刃那将它切成两半的致命一刀没有劈下一样。</p><p>他爬上前去，将爱子拥入怀中。</p><p> </p><p>这是你想要的。</p><p>声音又响起了。在看到瓦尔斯坦之后，一直勉强激励着他的目的也达成了。如果毙命在这里，他想，他不会在乎。</p><p>你要明白。我也不在乎。</p><p>仿佛听到了他心中的话，那个声音又耐心地回应他，暖光温和地照耀着。无法计数的肢爪，无法计数的毒针，无法计数的让他即刻或是缓慢丧命的手段，全部没有动作。只有他在收紧手臂，绝望地把亡者揽向自己。他也明白他听到的是真话，因为虫群没有必要说谎。他，范达尔·鹿盔，无论是达纳苏斯的大德鲁伊，还是瓦尔斯坦的父亲，卡多雷军团的领袖，这些身份在这里都毫无意义。分出一点注意力来都是垂怜，因为一切都在虫群眼中都太过渺小。</p><p>在这之中，他的生命更是无关紧要。</p><p> </p><p>德鲁伊抱起那两半沾着血污的身体之后，虫族们又鲜活的移动起来，仿佛什么都没有发生，确实也什么都没有发生。他被涌动的虫流裹挟着，终于在迷宫一般的虫穴中找到了来时的入口。</p><p>他跌跌撞撞地爬上坡道，像逆着河水游泳，拖着的爱子是唯一让他没有沉下去的稻草。卡多雷是长寿而聪慧的种族，这样的场景，他战栗地想，如果我不是德鲁伊，如果我没法进入翡翠梦境，将相伴我多少个晚上？</p><p>我知道我想要什么。</p><p>直到他走出洞穴，离沙海与虫群都足够远，幽灵一般的幻听朝着他的耳朵吐出最后一句话语。</p><p>我已经得到。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>